Damn You, Sweetheart
by FreeRum And LiberTea
Summary: Omegaverse. Nekotalia. Từ ngày Arthur đồng ý chọn cậu làm bạn đời, Alfred chưa từng cảm thấy hối hận, kể cả việc bỏ nguyên buổi sáng để được nằm cạnh anh thêm chút nữa như bây giờ. Cuộc sống của hai người là điều gần nhất với thiên đường mà cậu từng trải nghiệm, và chẳng có thứ gì có thể phá hỏng nó- Meow -trừ thứ này ra.


_Giáng Sinh, ba năm trước._

"Lạnh…"

Giữa phố phường London nhộn nhịp mùa lễ hội, Arthur lầm nhầm lời rên rỉ. Tuyết rơi phủ một lớp trắng mỏng trên mặt đường, chỉ để dấu chân và vết xe chạy pha thành một màu nâu nhạt. Đêm sáng bừng ánh đèn trong các khu mua sắm đông vui, tiếng nhạc mừng rộn vang cùng âm thanh háo hức của các gia đình và những đôi tình nhân qua lại.

"Mmm, chúng ta sắp về đến nhà rồi, Artie." Thì thầm một giọng nói trầm ấm bên cạnh. Người thanh niên trẻ tuổi kéo anh gần lại, choàng chiếc khăn mình đang đeo quanh cổ anh, khiến Arthur vô thức đỏ mặt. "Khi về đến nhà ta có thể mở quà nữa."

"Hmm." Là câu trả lời. Arthur bận rộn giấu mình vào chiếc khăn dày để che đi sắc hồng trên má. Hai thân hình bước nhanh trên con đường tấp nập, vội vã trở về với sự ấm áp của ngôi nhà nhỏ. Alfred cười thầm khi nhận ra mùi hương trên người anh thoảng chút xấu hổ.

"Hah. Nếu lần sau em muốn đi dạo vào đêm Giáng Sinh thì hãy chọn con phố nào vắng hơn đi." Cởi bỏ áo khoác và giày lại trước cửa, Arthur thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Được vây quanh bởi hơi ấm thân thuộc đặt một nụ cười trên môi thanh niên người Anh, nhưng lại rất nhanh bị gạt đi khi thấy Alfred bước mau tới phòng khách. Thật vội vàng.

"Artie, nhanh lên nào! Chúng ta phải kịp mở quà của em chứ!" Vọng ra tiếng ríu rít của chàng trai người Mỹ. Alfred đôi lúc cứ như một đứa trẻ vậy, Arthur khúc khích. "Anh đến ngay đây."

Giữa phòng khách, bày ra một cây thông lớn Alfred đã 'đặc biệt chuẩn bị'. bên dưới là vài chiếc hộp đủ kích cỡ. Arthur và cậu có truyền thống mua cho nhau những món quà nhỏ gói trong nhiều hộp khác nhau. Nó gợi cho hai người cảm giác đông vui của một gia đình, thứ mà Alfred và anh đang mong mỏi.

"Wow! Anh thật sự mua cho em bản đầu tiên của DC comic này!" Alfred gần như ngân lên. Cậu đã muốn có nó từ rất lâu rồi. Nở nụ cười tươi có thể làm tan chảy lớp tuyết bên ngoài, Alfred hạnh phúc thốt lên."Đây là mùa Giáng Sinh tuyệt nhất!"

"Nhưng đáng tiếc anh lại thua quà của em năm nay rồi. Ha." Cậu chầm chậm chìa ra chiếc hộp nhỏ sau lưng, môi mím một biểu cảm tinh nghịch.

"Em có vẻ tự tin nhỉ?" Arthur nhướn mày. Dẫu vậy anh vẫn đón lấy món quà nhỏ bằng lòng bàn tay. Alfred hiếm khi dịu dàng thế này với đồ vật. Thân hộp được đục hai lỗ nhỏ. Kỳ lạ.

Mở chiếc nắp thắt nơ trang trí, Arthur thở hắt trong ngạc nhiên. Bên trong không gian nhỏ chẳng gì khác ngoài một chú mèo con nằm ngoan ngoãn. Thấy ánh sáng, sinh linh nhỏ bé vẫy đuôi, cất tiếng _meow~_ làm rung rung đoạn dây ruy băng xanh buột hờ quanh cổ. Arthur đặt gọn nó vào lòng bàn tay, ngước nhìn Alfred đang không kìm nổi sự phấn khích.

"Lúc anh bảo chúng ta chưa sẵn sàng để có trẻ nhỏ trong nhà, em đã nghĩ đây sẽ là một ý rất hay khi tập làm quen bằng thú nuôi đấy! Và nếu được thì đứa trẻ sau này còn có một người bạn nữa, lợi cả đôi đường. nhỉ?" Cậu trìu mến giải thích.

"Alfred…" anh rưng rưng. "Đây thật sự là một món quà tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn em." Anh thốt lên đầy xúc động. Alfred ôm anh với niềm vui trào dâng. Arthur nhìn xuống sinh vật bé bỏng được bao trùm bởi hơi ấm của hai thân người, thì thầm:

"My dear sweetheart, ta sẽ đặt cho mày một cái tên thật đẹp." Lời nói âu yếm như thay lòng đôi tình nhân biết rằng đây sẽ là khởi đầu cho những tháng năm hạnh phúc sau này.

Hay ít nhất là Arthur vẫn còn nghĩ như vậy.

* * *

 _Ba năm sau._

Một buổi sớm yên bình. Vài vệt nắng nhạt len qua rèm cửa. Alfred thức dậy trong mùi thơm nhè nhẹ của trà và bánh ngọt. Mỉm cười, cậu lim dim mắt, kéo thân hình bên cạnh vào lòng. Người ấy dường như nhận ra, lầm bầm vài tiếng càu nhàu vô thức. Kể từ khi cậu chuyển đến sống chung đã được bốn năm rồi, Alfred nhờ vậy cũng biết được đôi điều về thanh niên người Anh yêu thích của cậu, như việc Arthur cũng ghét dậy sớm nhiều như cậu vậy.

Một thoáng hồi tưởng nhắc cậu rằng hôm nay là Chủ nhật. Yayyy. Cậu vui vẻ đặt một nụ hôn lên trán anh, vòng tay ôm cả thân người Arthur gần lại, hít hà mùi hương ngòn ngọt luôn vương trên mái tóc rối bù ấy. Từ ngày Arthur đồng ý chọn cậu làm bạn đời, Alfred chưa từng cảm thấy hối hận, kể cả việc bỏ nguyên buổi sáng để được nằm cạnh anh thêm chút nữa như bây giờ. Cuộc sống của hai người là điều gần nhất với thiên đường mà cậu từng trải nghiệm, và chẳng có thứ gì có thể phá hỏng nó-

 _Meow~_

-trừ thứ này ra.

"Mmm…" Có là tên ngốc thì cậu cũng nhận ra Arthur đang dần tỉnh giấc. _Shittt._ Sinh vật ghê tởm, đáng ghét kia chầm chậm leo lên giường, dụi đầu vào đống chăn màn nơi Arthur nằm. Nếu không phải vì cậu đang cố gắng ngăn anh thức dậy thì nó đã an tọa ngoài cửa sổ rồi. Alfred trừng sinh vật ấy một cái nhìn đầy căm ghét.

 _Cút đi._

Mặc cho màn đêm hắc ám Alfred trao tặng qua ánh mắt, thứ động vật lông lá kia vẫn tiếp tục trèo lên chỗ Arthur, thậm chí còn dám kêu vài tiếng khó chịu. Đỉnh điểm là lúc nó tìm đến được đầu giường và ĐẶT MÓNG VUỐT KINH TỞM ẤY LÊN ARTHUR CỦA CẬU! Sao nó dám! Này thì một vé ra ngoài cửa sổ nhá. Thanh niên người Mỹ vươn tay bắt lấy gáy sinh vật ghê tởm nói trên, chủ tâm ném nó đi-

"Mmm, chào buổi sáng."

-nhưng đã quá trễ, Arthur thức giấc, mơ màng ôm lấy sinh vật đến từ địa ngục kia và đặt một nụ hôn vào mũi nó. Tại sao lời chào buổi sáng cùng nụ hôn đáng lẽ thuộc về cậu lại dành cho nó chứ hả? Hả? Còn chưa hết, con quái vật tỉnh bơ meo meo mấy tiếng, vùng vẫy thoát ra khỏi vòng tay anh. Chết tiệt, cái ôm đó rõ ràng cũng là của cậu cơ mà!

"Arrrtie, hôm nay là Chủ nhật này, hay chúng ta nằm thêm chút nữa đi." Cậu tỏ vẻ mệt mỏi nhất có thể, ôm lấy anh và (thành công) vô tình đẩy con quái vật 4kg xuống giường. Hehe.

"Chào buổi sáng, Alfred." Arthur mỉm cười quay sang, sẻ cùng cậu một nụ hôn Eskimo ngọt lịm. Vậy mới phải chứ! Cậu chưa kịp trưng ra bản mặt cười ngốc của mình, thì dưới đất đã vọng lên vài chục tiếng kêu khó chịu. Grrr.

"Mmm, anh cũng muốn thế lắm, nhưng có lẽ chúng ta không nên có một chú mèo chết vì đói trong nhà đâu nhỉ?" Arthur bật cười. Chết tiệt, nếu anh không thức dậy thì nó đã chết vì lý do khác rồi.

"Arrrtie~ Cứ để vậy một lúc nữa thôi, em buồn ngủ lắm…" Giả một cái ngáp dài, Alfred quyết định giở tuyệt chiêu cuối cùng. Thanh niên người Mỹ cuộn mình lại, rúc vào lòng quý ông Anh Quốc (tự nhận) trẻ tuổi, nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt đáng thương nhất mà nhân loại có thể tưởng tượng được. Nếu cách này thất bại thì chẳng còn cách nào thành công đâu.

"Ư…" Arthur đỏ mặt, anh vẫn luôn bị cậu làm cho mềm lòng, bằng cách này hay cách khác. "Anh nghĩ có lẽ một chút cũng được…" anh trải dài. Alfred bật mode cười ngạo nghễ trong bụng, dù thế nào thì cậu vẫn là nhất, ha.

 _Mrrrrrrrowww~_

"Mà thôi giờ đã trễ rồi, anh sẽ xuống sớm chuẩn bị bữa sáng vậy." Thanh niên người Anh nhanh như cắt bật dậy, chạy vào phòng tắm, để lại một Alfred ngu ngơ chưa hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, cùng con mèo quỷ quái nay đã leo lên giường, _purr_ đầy thỏa mãn.

* * *

Trong cuộc sống bình thường đến mức trầm lặng của mọi con người, hẳn ai cũng từng quyết định vài thứ khiến bản thân hối hận, và dẫu cho Alfred cùng Arthur yêu quý của cậu có cuộc sống hoàn hảo và đẹp đẽ bên nhau biết mấy, cũng không phải là ngoại lệ, nhỉ? Nói đúng ra, sai lầm chết người ấy toàn bộ do cậu một tay gây nên cả. Phải chi cái ngày định mệnh ba năm trước đó, cậu đừng có ý nghĩ kinh khủng về việc nhận nuôi con quái vật bốn chân này, thì bây giờ hạnh phúc giữa cậu và Arthur sẽ còn lớn và vĩ đại hơn nhiều.

Nhưng không. Không. _Khônggg._ Một alpha tuyệt vời như cậu luôn đặt niềm vui người bạn đời hoàn mỹ của mình lên hàng đầu, và tất nhiên, Alfred của ba năm trước cũng vậy. Mỉa mai làm sao.

 _Chỉ đáng tiếc rằng hậu quả lại đau đớn thế này_ , Alfred thở dài nhìn tình yêu đời cậu bận rộn nấu loại than mới nào đấy làm bữa sáng, vui vẻ đổ hộp thức ăn cho mèo vào chiếc khay con quái vật đang chực sẵn với đôi mắt rình rập. Nếu bạn nghĩ rằng hành động của cậu thật 'trẻ con' khi ghen với một con mèo Scottish Fold thì bạn nhầm rồi. Alfred đã, và luôn luôn, là một người có lý lẽ. Một trong những lý lẽ ấy liên quan mật thiết đến vài việc cực kỳ quan trọng, như cái tên Arthur đặt cho nó chẳng hạn.

Yep, bạn đoán đúng rồi đấy. Tên của con mèo đó là Sweetheart.

F*cking _Sweetheart._

Ha. Ha. Ha. Muốn nghe điều gì buồn cười hơn không? Như tên thân mật của nó chẳng hạn? _Sweetie_ ấy?

Chết tiệt. Giờ thì cậu muốn khóc nhiều hơn là giận dữ nữa. Mất hai năm để Arthur chịu gọi tiếng _Al_ và anh nhất định không dùng Alfie hay bất kỳ biến thể hay ho nào khác, vậy mà chỉ cần hai ngày con mèo đó đã được gọi bằng _Sweetie_ rồi. Ngày ấy khi Arthur nửa đùa nửa thật bảo rằng Sweetheart có thể là một cái tên hay cho 'tình yêu nhỏ' của anh, cậu đã ngu ngốc thao thao hưởng ứng, và giờ thì Alfred mãi mãi mất đi tên gọi âu yếm mà cậu hằng yêu quý. Có những lúc cậu cảm thấy toàn bộ công bằng trên đời đều bị con mèo đó nuốt hết vậy…

"Poppet, English Breakfast của em này. Hôm nay có vẻ hơi cháy nhỉ?" giọng nói của anh kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ. Awww, ít ra cậu vẫn còn cái tên này. Điểm cộng khi người yêu của bạn là dân London chính hiệu.

'Quý ông' người Anh tự hào bày ra trước mặt cậu đĩa _cái gì đó_ trông rất giống hai thanh củi, một que than lớn, cỡ chục viên than nhỏ hơn, vài tấm gỗ cùng thứ chất lỏng màu đen (!?) nhầy nhầy bản mini vậy. Đôi lúc Alfred không khỏi đồng cảm sâu sắc với chiếc đĩa đáng thương chứa …er… _thứ_ này (cậu không chắc nên gọi nó như thế nào nữa, nhưng chắc chắn không phải English Breakfast).

"Nhìn ngon mà." Cậu như thường lệ đáp lại bằng một nụ cười, thong thả trong nỗi tuyệt vọng nếm thử thứ vũ khí sinh học kinh khủng nhất của nhân loại. .

Vị như sh*t vậy.

Không. Giống rác của Darth Vader hơn, thể loại 'chết đến tận gốc' sau đó được tái chế làm thành món ăn này vậy.

 _Ugh._

"Yum! Tay nghề của anh ngày càng nâng cao đấy Artie! Còn ngon hơn hôm qua cơ!" thốt lên đầy sự ngạc nhiên (được định trước) của thanh niên người Mỹ đáng thương cố nuốt nước mắt (cùng mọi thứ cậu vừa nuốt xuống) vào trong. Lời khen của cậu đặt một nụ cười hài lòng lên gương mặt người thanh niên trẻ. Ôi thứ duy nhất giúp cậu chịu đựng thứ chất độc kinh khủng ấy mỗi ngày. Alfred có thể làm bất kỳ điều gì để được nhìn thấy nụ cười hiếm hoi mà muôn phần đẹp đẽ của anh.

Dẫu vậy, ai cũng có giới hạn, cậu cũng chẳng muốn bữa sáng cứ luôn là bài kiểm tra thể lực thế này.

Nhưng lạy Chúa, chỉ có một sinh vật duy nhất trong nhà không phải hứng chịu 'khẩu phần địa ngục' ấy mà thôi.

 _Sweetheart._

Vừa nhớ đến, alpha của năm bất mãn liếc xéo cục lông hai màu cam trắng đang phởn phơ ngấu nghiến đống đồ ăn cho mèo còn hấp dẫn hơn chiếc đĩa trên bàn cậu, đuôi thích chí ngoe nguẩy. Cắn thêm một mảnh than trong đĩa, Alfred càng lườm chiếc bát dưới đất dữ dội hơn. Cái này đúng là ngược đãi nhân loại mà!

"Alfred?" cất lên giọng nói lo lắng từ người thanh niên tóc vàng đối diện. Chắc anh ấy đã nhận ra mùi hương dần trở nên đắng ngắt vì đố kỵ của cậu. Oops.

"Mmm?"

"Em đang buồn bực à?"

"Nah. Chỉ là em đang đói thôi." Cậu nhanh trí tiếp lời, biết bản thân chẳng thể nói dối rằng mình không khó chịu vì điều gì cả. _Bình tĩnh nào, mình sẽ tìm cách trừ khử con mèo đó sau._

Cùng lúc ấy, Sweetheart từ đâu nhảy phóc lên người Arthur, meo meo mấy tiếng. Anh mỉm cười, gãi yêu vành tai nó rồi bế nó đứng dậy.

"Vậy anh đưa Sweetheart vào phòng khách nhé. Anh cũng ăn xong rồi"

Trước khi Arthur rời phòng, Alfred vẫn kịp nhìn thấy con mèo quái quỷ ấy ngoái lại nhìn thẳng cậu, vừa nhìn vừa nhếch miệng để lộ hai cái răng nanh nhọn hoắc, dụi dụi đầu vào cổ Arthur yêu quý của cậu. Alfred thề rằng con mèo đó đang cười mỉa vào mặt cậu!

À mà cậu đã đề cập đến việc nó thuộc loài alpha chưa nhỉ?

Chết tiệt.

* * *

Arthur và cậu ngồi trên sofa.

Không, Arthur, _Sweetheart_ và cậu ngồi trên sofa.

Thứ tự như vậy là đúng đấy, vì sinh vật kinh tởm kia chính xác đang ung dung cuộn tròn trong lòng tình yêu của cậu, người đang bận rộn chuyển kênh. Còn cậu thì sao? Một alpha tài năng, điển trai, hoàn mỹ như cậu lại bị đẩy sang bên, thui thủi nhìn Arthur vui vẻ ôm tên alpha khác cơ! (mèo hay người cũng thế thôi). Đã vậy con mèo đó cứ chằm chặp nhìn cậu với điệu cười ranh mãnh cực kỳ cố ý kia nữa, thật tức chết mà.

 _Ugh, không thể để nó phá hỏng ngày nghỉ của mình và Arthur được_ , cậu thầm nghĩ. Cậu không bao giờ chấp nhận chịu thua Arthur cho một con mèo ba tuổi đâu. Lướt mắt qua màn hình TV, thanh niên người Mỹ bỗng nảy ra ý-tưởng-thiên-tài.

"Artie, hay chúng ta đi du lịch đi."

"Heh?"

Quý ông Anh Quốc quay sang nhìn cậu, cái nhìn khó hiểu như thể Alfred vừa mọc thêm một cái đầu vậy.

"Du. Lịch" cậu nhắc lại, rõ và to quá mức cần thiết. "Chẳng phải cũng lâu rồi sao? Em khá nhớ lúc ta đến Hawaii vào tuần trăng mật ấy. Nắng này, biển này, đống vòng hoa sặc sỡ này, anh rất thích nơi đó mà."

"Xin lỗi nhá, em mới là người thích Hawaii ấy." Arthur đảo mắt. "Quá nóng, chưa kể anh còn bị cháy nắng lúc về nhà tận ba ngày sau nữa. Anh thích nơi nào mát mẻ hơn." Người thanh niên nhún vai, lười nhác đùa giỡn với con quái vật bốn chân đang ngọ nguậy không yên.

"Vậy ta sẽ tham quan địa điểm khác! Mattie từng giới thiệu em về hồ Louise gì đấy có vẻ tuyệt lắm. Chúng ta có thể chèo thuyền~" Alfred ngân nga, cố làm anh nhớ đến những cảnh lãng mạn trên thuyền trong mấy bộ phim cũ rích. "Cơ mà Hawaii cũng chẳng sao, em thấy vết cháy nắng của anh rất dễ thương~"

"I..Im đi!" Arthur chỉ lắp bắp được thế trong xấu hổ. Gương mặt đỏ bừng cùng mùi hương lẫn chút vị anh đào ấy thật đáng đem vào viện bảo tàng mà. Cậu hớn hở hẳn lên khi thấy Arthur có vẻ hứng thú với ý tưởng của cậu. Du lịch = rời nhà = gửi Sweetheart lại cho Mattie một thời gian. Vừa được đi chơi với Artie + vừa tống khứ con mèo đó = win x2. Cậu đúng là thiên tài, hehe.

"Dù em có nói vậy, nhưng còn Sweetie thì sao? Anh không thể để nó ở nhà một mình được." Anh dường như chợt nhớ ra điều này sau tràng gào thét khó chịu từ sinh-vật-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-gì-đấy.

"Mmm, gửi nó sang chỗ Mattie?"

"Không."

"Tại saooooooo?" Alfred bĩu môi, chẳng phải toàn bộ lợi ích của việc có người thân gần nhà là vậy à?

"Sweetie ở nơi lạ dễ bị dọa sợ lắm, anh không muốn nó lại đi lạc đâu." Arthur bình thản trả lời, mọi ý định trước đó đều bị dập tắt. "Nếu muốn cứ đợi Sweetie lớn thêm chút nữa."

"Arrrrtieeeeee…"

"Anh bảo không là không."

Bàn luận kết thúc.

* * *

Ngày cứ dần trôi qua như thế, mọi kế hoạch Alfred bày ra, con quái vật đều phá sạch. Quickie trên sofa? Nope. Trà chiều cậu tự tay chuẩn bị cho Arthur? Nada. Bữa tối lãng mạn với ánh nến? Nah, chưa kể cái khăn bàn đáng thương bị cháy xém. Ngày 'chủ nhật tuyệt vời' trong tâm tưởng của Alfred đến giờ chỉ là một đống thất bại ê chề, tất cả nhờ vào _Sweetie_ đấy. Con mèo đáng ghét.

Đợi Arthur ra khỏi phòng tắm, cậu ủ rũ nằm phịch xuống giường, Sweetheart tạm thời yên vị trên chiếc giường 25$ xa xỉ bên ngoài dù cậu có hối hận việc dạy nó cách mở cửa vào buổi sáng đến đâu. Dẫu có hơi kỳ lạ, đây là một trong những khoảng thời gian yêu thích của Alfred mỗi ngày, khi Artie gột sạch cái mùi khó chịu của con mèo chết dẫm kia (lần nữa). Yep, nó luẩn quẩn quanh anh đến mức vương lại mùi còn nhiều hơn cậu đấy, thật không-thể-chấp-nhận-được đối với một alpha như cậu.

Cơ mà cứ mặc xác nó, sắp đến phần yêu thích nhất của Alfred mỗi ngày rồi.

"Mmm." Arthur bước ra, thỏa mãn ngâm nga một giai điệu nào đấy. Người thanh niên vui vẻ xoa khô đầu bằng chiếc khăn bông, làm rối thêm mái tóc vốn sẵn bù xù. Nhìn anh ấy dễ thương không chịu được mà, _hnng._

Chờ anh thư giãn ngồi xuống giường, Alfred liền sà tới ôm lấy thân hình mảnh khảnh thuộc về omega _của cậu_ , thì thào lời nói dang dở đầy mời gọi.

" _Arthur_ "

"Alfred", anh thở ra, thanh âm dần trở nên gấp gáp như sắc hồng đang lan tỏa trên gương mặt. Anh để mình bị kéo xuống theo cánh tay rắn chắc của thanh niên người Mỹ, chuyển mình cho đến khi ổn định phía dưới thân người cậu. Không khí rạo rực phảng phất gian phòng bỗng chốc được khơi dậy, ẩn hiện trong ánh mắt khó đoán của hai người.

 _Đêm nay sẽ lại là một đêm dài_ , đó là điều chắc chắn.

 _Mrrrrrrrowww~_

"GAHHH" Alfred giật nảy mình, chẳng hơn gì biểu cảm ngạc nhiên của Arthur. Thủ phạm tiếng kêu phát ra từ chân giường không ai khác (vẫn) là con mèo đáng ghét Sweetheart, kẻ đang loay hoay leo lên chiếc chăn bỏ dở. Cái quái gì vậy?

"Có lẽ đêm nay Sweetie muốn ngủ cùng đấy. Để anh giúp nó.", anh bảo, nhích dần khỏi vòng tay cậu. Ehhhh?

"Mặc kệ nó đi." Là câu trả lời đầy dứt khoát. Không sinh vật nào có quyền phá đám thời gian này của cậu và Arthur cả. Alfred cứ tiếp tục mở chiếc áo để hờ, đặt một nụ hôn lên môi thanh niên người Anh để chặn đi lời phản đối.

"Hnn, Alfred!" anh gắt. "Đêm nay Sweetie sẽ ngủ trên giường. Chúng ta không thể làm thế được!"

"Arrrrtieeee~", cậu bĩu môi, lần này là giận dỗi thật rồi nhé. "Em sẽ giận anh đấy!", cậu hùng hổ tiếp lời.

"Thử xem.", anh thản nhiên nhướn mày.

Đời thật bất công.

Nằm trên 1/3 chiếc giường sát ngoài rìa, Alfred đúc kết chân lý sâu sắc. Con mèo ranh mãnh chễm chệ chiếm nguyên phía bên phải Arthur, càng lúc càng lấn sang chỗ hai người. Sweetheart hoặc sofa, đáng lẽ cậu nên nhận ra mình hoàn toàn không có khả năng giận ngược lại anh sớm hơn. Còn anh đã lăn ra ngủ từ lâu, tay choàng qua bên con quái vật chết tiệt đó thay-vì-cậu.

Thành thật mà nói, Alfred từng thử loại bỏ Sweetheart biết bao nhiêu lần rồi. Một năm trước cậu đã bí mật đem nó gửi vô thời hạn cho họ hàng của cậu, hay gần đây nhất cậu thậm chí còn 'vứt' nó ở trạm cứu hộ cơ. Thế nhưng khi thấy Arthur quýnh lên đi tìm nó khắp nơi, tâm trạng suốt ngày ủ rũ, cậu lại chẳng thể chịu được mà rước nó về. Oái ăm thế đấy.

Nếu có điều gì cậu có thể rút ra sau ba năm chung sống cùng cục lông đến từ địa ngục này, thì đó là cậu sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận việc có sinh vật thứ hai nào đó tranh giành tình cảm của Arthur với cậu được. Và giờ thì anh còn trì hoãn chuyện có con để sốt sắng chăm lo cho _Sweetie_ _yêu quý_ nữa chứ, haizzz. Chỉ giá như có cách nào làm con mèo kia tránh xa Artie (và khiến cậu hết muốn giết nó) thì hay biết mấy.

 _Ting._

Bóng đèn tưởng tượng trên đầu Alfred vụt sáng.

Cậu vừa nghĩ ra một ý tưởng thiên tài.

Không, không phải kiểu thiên tài lúc sáng đâu, thiên tài thật sự ấy.

Chắc chắn cách này sẽ khiến Sweetheart thôi đeo bám Arthur của cậu, một lần và mãi mãi.

Và còn đảm bảo sẽ thành công cho mà xem, Alfred thầm nghĩ, vừa hí hửng ôm lấy thân hình đang say ngủ của quý ngài tôi-chẳng-biết-gì-cả, trên môi nụ cười ngốc đến ngớ ngẩn mãi không rời.

Chỉ cần một cái hộp thắt nơ. À và một mùa Giáng Sinh nữa. Dĩ độc trị độc, đúng thế.

Đúng thế.

Cách ngôi nhà nhỏ với ý tưởng lớn vài cây số, trong trạm cứu hộ có phần quen thuộc, một sinh vật trắng muốt với chiếc đuôi và túm lông đen quanh cổ, một _omega_ , giật mình tỉnh giấc giữa đêm.

 _Meow?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ôi 4k chữ của tình yêu :v cuối cùng em cũng viết được 1 cái 'truyện ngắn' rồi người ơi TvT Đáng lẽ cái này sẽ xong từ sớm nếu tui không quẩy đêm suốt cả tháng nay :v Nhờ nguồn động viên của 'vài' người và đống fic nhà người ta mới nhớ đấy nhé ~

Từ lâu tui đã nhận ra trên FF ngoài mình, 1 người khác với vài reader nước ngoài lỡ tay nhấn lôn thì làm gì có ai đọc fic của mình :v tui đăng ở đây kiểu như để lưu lại hoy :v tiện thể tui mới mua 3 quyển doujinshi USUK từ Nhật về này :3 Kết thúc màn tự kỷ ở đây vậy :v


End file.
